vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sagas vocaloid
'''Sagas vocaloid '''se le llama a un grupo de canciones de un mismo autor y con una secuencia determinada. thumb|364px Story of Evil Cuenta la historia de una caprichosa princesa junto a su hermano y sirviente. Debido a la popularidad de la saga cuenta con varias canciones fan-mades, parodias y derivados. Autor : Mothy Intérpretes y títulos de canciones: *Kagamine Rin - The Daughter of Evil *Kagamine Len - The Servant of Evil *Kagamine Rin - Regret Message *Yowane Haku - Daughter of White *Kagamine Rin y Len - Twilight Prank (precuela) Ver artículo completo : Evil Saga Kokoro - Kiseki Compuesta por 3 canciones cuenta la historia de un científico y su creación. *Kagamine Rin - Kokoro *Kagamine Len - Kiseki (video respuesta) *Kagamine Len y Rin - Kokoro to Kokoro Kiseki Saga DWC Saga de 5 vídeos, compuesta por precuelas y secuelas, tal como se describe en la versión original son "capítulos" cuenta una historia de terror donde el personaje principal es Hatsune Miku. *Hatsune Miku - Steel cage princess *Hatsune Miku - Wide knowledge of the late, madness *Kagamine Rin y Len, Hatsune Miku, Kaito - Dark Wood Circus *Hatsune Miku - Blue ice castle *Hatsune Miku - Red swamp bottom Clockwork Lullaby Saga de canciones hecha por Mothy. Aunque las canciones parecen no estar relacionadas entre si, todas comparten la melodía "lu li la" de la primera canción. *Kagamine Rin - Clockwork lullaby *Hatsune Miku - Girl of the Miniature Garden *Kagamine Len - Re-Birthday *Kaito - Heartbeat Clocktower Prisoner/Paper Plane Historia contada en dos partes y en dos puntos de vista distintos, habla de la relación que entabla un niño en un campo de concentración con una niña hija de un general. Separados por las alambradas, no encunetran mejor forma de comunicarse que a traves de cartas en aviones de papel. *Kagamine Len - Prisioner *Kagamine Rin - Paper Plane Saga de los amores perdidos *Kagamine Rin y Len - Sigre *Kagamine Rin y Len - Yume Sakura Proof of Life/Soundless Voice *Kagamine Rin - Proof of life *Kagamine Len - Soundless voice Saga de los pecados capitales ﻿Una serie de historias hechas por Mothy (Akuno-P) que giran en torno al tema de los pecados Capitales. Cada canción tiene un Vocaloid asignado, un objeto y un pecado capital. *Kagamine Rin y Len - The Daughter/Servant of the Evil (Orgullo) *Meiko - The Evil Food Eater Conchita (Gula) *Megurine Luka - Tailor shop of Ebizaka (Envidia) *Kamui Gakupo - Madness of Duke Venomania (Lujuria) *Kaito - Judgement of Corruption (Avaricia) *Hatsune Miku - Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (Pereza) *Gumi - aun en proseso (no es Last Revolver ya que no tiene nada que ver con la saga) (Ira) Saga del Fin del Mundo En el futuro la ONU decide cambiar el cuerpo humano por robots implantando sus mentes y conciencias en ellos, pero les faltó colocar el alma. En lo cual las personas que no sean robots (humanidad) son exterminados, excepto Rin y Len Kagamine *Kagamine Len - Shinseiki *Kagamine Rin y Len - Risoukyou *Kagamine Rin y Len - Ichiru no Negai ﻿Synchronicity Separados cuando eran bebés, Len se embarca en una busqueda de su hermana perdida, que fue elegida como diva cantante que mantiene dormido a un poderoso dragón en un antiguo reino. *Kagamine Len - Buscandote en el Cielo *Kagamine Rin y Len - Paraíso de Luz y Sombras *Synchonicity 3 - "No Publicada aún" Saga Alluring Secret *Kagamine Rin y Len - Alluring secret ~Black vow~ *Hatsune Miku - Alluring secret ~White vow~ Saga del Misterio y Solución *Kagamine Rin - The Riddler who won't solve Riddles *Kagamine Len - The Riddle Solver who can't solve Riddles Saga Spice! *Kagamine Len - Spice! *Megurine Luka - Rip=Release Benzene Series *Kagamine Len - Benzene *Kagamine Len - Nitrobenzene *Kagamine Len - Paradichlorobenzene *Kagamine Rin - Anticlorobenzene (video respuesta) Pretty Panties/Pretty Fundoshi Un par de de canciones que habla como un grupo de traviesos demonios que vienen a humillar a sus victimas jugandole bromas y vistiendolos de forma degradante, para su propio regocijo. *Kagamine Rin - Pretty Panties *Kagamine Len y Megurine Luka - Pretty Fundoshi Moonlight Saga Otra saga de mothy, y basada en la historia de Hansel y Gretel, explica como los 2 hermanos terminan en manos de una mujer que no es su madre y como son abandonados en el bosque. *Hatsune Miku - Moonlight Bear *Kagamine Rin y Len - Abandon Excerpts Moonlight *Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin y Len - Chrono Story Acute/ ReACT! Trata sobre un triángulo amoroso entre Miku, Luka y Kaito, en el cual Kaito decide quedarse con Luka. Miku apuñala a Kaito. Luego de esto aparece segunda canción protagonizada por Miku, Len y Rin, en la que a Miku le sucede algo parecido a lo que había pasado antes, pero opta por hacerse a un lado con el fin de evitar nuevamente una tragedia. *Hatsune Miku, Luka Megurine, Kaito Shion - Acute *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len - ReACT! Saga Imitation Black Si bien, Len en esta saga siempre está usando vestido (excepción: Arrest Rose) e incluso maquillado, esto no es por fines de fanservice yaoi, sino como una especie de tributo al teatro kabuki, donde los papeles femeninos eran representados por hombres. Este hecho de un Len travestido ha hecho que se malinterpreten las historias que se pretenden contar. Imitation Black y Fate: Rebirth mantienen cierta relación en la letra. I.B. trata de dos vampiros que se enamoran de una humana (Len), pero esa humana no es capaz de decidir entre ambos ("Toridomo daisuki dayo/Yo os amo a los dos" pronuncia antes de que se oiga el sonido del cristal romperse) y al final Kaito y Gakupo le matan, posiblemente por un ataque de sed. Fate: Rebirth habla del arrepentimiento de ellos dos y como se reencuentran (posiblemente reencarnó, manteniendo sus recuerdos), pero esta vez Len renuncia a ellos, para poder "ser libre", no sin sentirse triste por ello.¡. Las otras tres canciones no mantienen relacion con el resto de la saga. Setsugetsuka está basado en los tradicoinales cuentos de Ise *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Imitation Black *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Fate: Rebirth *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Setsugetsuka *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Lovelessxxx *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Arrest Rose Saga del Hermano Preocupado *Kaito - Onii-san ha shinpai sei ~Kaito side~ *Hatsune Miku - Onii-san ha shinpai sei ~Miku side~ Categoría:Música